GA episode II: The attack of the clones
by staychillandcool
Summary: Mikan, Natsume, Tsubasa are still puzzle at why their hairs were cut. A new evil is about to unfold... sequel to The Phantom Menace.
1. The Beginng

Gakuen Alice episode II: Attack of the Clones

**Hello readers! Sorry that I have been away for a very long time. I said there was gonna be a sequel to my first fic right? So here it is…. (read and review)**

**If you haven't read "the phantom menace" than you won't understand, so best read that one before this.**

**Still don't own GA... **

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

In Natsume's room..

Natsume was in his room reading his manga but his mind was far from it. He was thinking about what Mr. Narumi said.

Flashback

"We've just finished interrogating Ken over there. He's good at resisting our attempts to make him talk, but eventually we got everything he knew," said Mr. Narumi happily.

"So, what did he know?" asked Mikan.

"Well, he doesn't know much. Apparently his boss was smart enough not to tell him about what he was doing," said Mr. Narumi. "Still, he told us that he was working for a guy with a strange name, Randy Edward Oldman and this guy paid him to do it. Ken has an alice, but was never brought to the academy. He is actually a very accomplished alice. He's already learned to control it properly," Mr. Narumi added.

"So he's like very strong?" asked Mikan.

"It seems so," said Mr. Narumi.

"Hn. Looked weak to me," said Natsume.

"Well you've already controlled your alice Natsume," said Mr. Narumi.

"So what do we do?" asked Mikan.

"You just have to be very alert and keep a lookout for anything suspicious," said Mr. Narumi.

"Ok," said Mikan

"Now, back to class," said Narumi while opening the door.

"I wonder what anybody would do with hair?" thought Natsume.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…..

"Now, do you have enough hair for the cloning process to begin?" said a hooded figure.

"Yes. I can begin now if you like," said a guy with glasses.

"Do it," said the hooded figure.

There was a white light coming from his (guy with glasses) hand which was holding the hairs. He dropped the hairs and the hairs turned into people.

"Excellent," grinned the hooded figure.

Back at the academy…..

Natsume went down to the place where he usually meets Persona for missions. He hated going to missions, they take his beauty sleep! Then, Persona came.

"Natsume, your mission tonight will be to infiltrate the headquarters of an organization to spy and find out what they're planning," said Persona.

"Fine. So, where is it?" said Natsume.

Persona showed Natsume how to get there. Natsume went with Persona to the city park. He went to a building into a building that Persona indicated. Persona told him to report back every three hours.

"Whatever," said Natsume as he walked out of the park.

When he got in, he heard a broadcast.

"All leaders please go to the conference room," said a voice from the speaker.

"Leaders?" thought Natsume.

At the conference room…..

"As all of you gentleman know, we are having this conference to discuss our plans to attack the Alice Academy," said a man.

Natsume was listening through skylight window. The conference room was at the top floor. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He looked back and got shot. The only thing he saw when he got shot was a pair of crimson eyes.

**That's the first chapter. Hoped you all liked it and can forgive me for not writing it earlier. I was just so busy at school. SORRY to all the reviewers and readers of the last fic.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Bye!**


	2. The Organizations

**Hello! I'm going to update frequently until the 9****th**** of December to make it up to you guys who waited for the sequel.**

Chapter 2: The Organizations

Natsume woke up and found himself in a room. He was lying on a bed and it was already 9 PM in the morning. He looked around. It didn't look like his room or the academy's hospital ward. Suddenly, someone came in.

"Natsume, you're awake," said a hooded figure.

"Who are you?" said Natsume getting up from sleeping position.

"I am your….. FATHER IN LAW!!!" shouted the man.

"WHAT?!" shouted the bewildered Natsume.

"Just kidding," said the man.

"Then who are you, you maniac?!" asked Natsume raising his voice a little.

The man took of his hood. His face was very familiar. Natsume had seen it before, but couldn't figure out whom. Suddenly it hit him.

"Reo!" cried Natsume starting up his alice.

"There will be no need for that Natsume," said a man coming into the room.

"NARUMI?! What are you doing here?!" cried Natsume.

"Yes, unfortunately it is me," said Mr. Narumi.

"I'm here too!" said Mikan who was behind Mr. Narumi.

"Could somebody please tell me what the heck is going on?" said Natsume.

"Well, it's like this. Persona saw you get shot and rescued you just in time. When he got back, he gave you to me," said Mr. Narumi.

"So, this is….," Natsume let Mikan finish the sentence.

"Mr. Narumi's room!" said Mikan.

"Natsume, seeing as your alright why don't you go back to class," said Mr. Narumi.

"Wait. I want to know what this guy is doing here," Natsume said pointing at Reo.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to secure a truce with the academy," said Reo in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Actually it isn't," said Natsume.

"Who cares what you think," said Reo.

"The AAO is having a temporary truce with the academy while we are in an on-going fight against the Sith. Before you ask, the Sith is an organization that wants to conquer the underworld. They are mainly a bunch of guys wielding the so-called dark alices. They were operating in secret until just a month ago when they declared their dominance over the AAO and the academy. That's why your mission was to infiltrate their headquarters, to find out what they're planning but you didn't succeed did you?" said Reo looking at Natsume.

"Hn," said Natsume turning to look outside the window. He just remembered something.

"Persona saved me?" asked Natsume turning to Mr. Narumi.

"Yes and look at the time, you kids really should be going back to class," said Narumi looking at his watch.

"Like I want to stay here any longer," said Natsume getting up. He and Mikan exited the room and went to class.

"The situation's gotten very complicated, Narumi," said Reo to Narumi.

"Yes, we should approach this situation with great care," agreed Mr. Narumi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Dangerous Ability class….

"Class dismissed," said Persona.

"Hey Persona, I need to talk to you," said Natsume.

"What is it?" said Persona looking at him.

"When I got shot, I saw two crimson eyes looking at me. It wasn't your eye colour so what happened there?" asked Natsume.

"That is strictly none of your business Natsume," said Persona.

"Yes it is. I got shot you idiot!" said Natsume raising his voice.

"If you must know, I got up there and saw you unconscious so I went to wake you up," said Persona. "When I got there, _he_ was there," continued Persona.

"Who's _he_?" asked Natsume.

"Darth Tyranus, a leader in the Sith organization. We dueled for a while until the coward disappeared out of sight," said Persona.

"I see," said Natsume walking to the door. "It's got nothing to do with me anyway, so I'll just forget about it," said Natsume exiting the room.

"Oh, it has a great deal to do with you Natsume," said Persona when Natsume had gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hallway……

Natsume was coolly walking back to class to get his manga. He was like a man with no worries until…

"NATSUME!!!" shouted a crowd of girls led by Sumire who were running towards him.

"Oh, crap," said Natsume and he dived into the nearest classroom.

"Natsume?" said Mikan. It seems he went into the special ability's classroom.

"What are you doing here Natsume?" asked Mikan.

"Running away, why you ask strawberries?" said Natsume.

"This is the special ability's classroom, your not the one to usually come here. The last time you came was to-," Mikan was interrupted by Natsume.

"No need to remind me," said Natsume remembering about the incident in the same classroom concerning himself.

Suddenly, Natsume's fan girls entered the room. Natsume instantly hid behind the teacher's desk.

"Where's Natsu- wait, he wouldn't go to _this _class. Let's look somewhere else," said Sumire continuing her hunt for Natsume.

"What's their problem?" said Misaki when they had gone.

"Well, thanks to the class' reputation you're safe, Natsume," said Tsubasa

"Thank god," thought Natsume.

"Wait a minute," said Mikan just realizing what Natsume meant. "Natsume!! Said Mikan chasing him.

"So, what's this plan Reo?" asked Mr. Jinno.

"It's like this. We use the Hyuuga, Sakura and Andou clones to infiltrate their headquarters," said Reo.

"Clones? What clones?" asked Mr. Narumi until it occurred to him. "You're Randy Edward Oldman!" cried Mr. Narumi.

To be continued…..

**Second chapter done! Please review! Thanks to all readers! ) **

**Till the next chapter, bye!**


	3. The Battle

**Hello 3****rd**** chapter is now here!!**

Chapter 3: The Battle!!

In the Sith Headquarters…..

"So Darth Tyranus, have you captured the Black Cat?" said a man in a hood.

"No. Unfortunately, his 'teacher' got in the way. I had to warp back here to conceal my identity, master," said Darth Tyranus bowing a little.

"Your incompetence is making my patience grow thin!" said the hooded man angrily.

"I'm very sorry master," said Darth Tyranus bowing once again.

"I don't even know why you are my right-hand man in this organization," said the hooded man.

"It's because it was your mother's last wish to have her best friend's son to be successful, master," said Darth Tyranus.

"Successful my butt! All my carefully laid out plans to conquer the underworld have all failed because of… YOU!!" scolded the hooded man.

"I assure you master, I will not fail again," said Darth Tyranus.

"You better not, or else I'll replace with Ernie!" said the hooded man.

"Which one, sir?" asked Darth Tyranus.

"The one with the breathing problem," replied the hooded man.

"Now go do the paperwork!" commanded the hooded man and Darth Tyranus went to do his paperwork. "That boy has enormous power; he may well be more powerful than Darth Tyranus. However, he isn't the only one," said the hooded man.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I thought you already figured it out ages ago?" said Reo.

"Well, I didn't and we're still not using clones!" replied Mr. Narumi.

"Narumi, the only way we can defeat them is to have thousands of powerful alices attacking their heqdquarters," said Reo.

"How'd you even clone them anyway?" asked Mr. Narumi.

"I knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this other guy's second cousin twice removed who happened to have the alice of cloning," said Reo sitting on an armchair.

"Wow, you really have good connections," said Mr. Narumi with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So what do we do then if we can't use the clones?" asked Reo.

"We could bring the old gang back together," suggested Mr. Narumi.

"The old gang? Please, they must have families and jobs by now. They're not like us, who are so obsessed with the academy," Reo pointed out.

"True, but who knows? They might come back to help," said Mr. Narumi.

"Then call'em," said Reo.

"Okay, I will!" said Mr. Narumi taking out his Sony Ericsson Walkman Phone. He punched some numbers and waited. When someone answered he put it on his ear to talk. "Hello….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikan and Natsume stopped. They were running away from Natsume's fan girls.

They chased Mikan and Natsume because they like chasing Natsume and because Mikan made them angry because she was chasing all by herself.

"I think- we- lost'em," panted Mikan.

"Yeah, I think so," said Natsume looking around.

Just then, Persona passed as Serio. He just looked at them as he passed them. When he had past Mikan, he suddenly held his stomach and ran the other way.

"Does he have a stomach ache?" asked Mikan. Natsume just lifted his shoulders as a sign he doesn't know. "Let's go find out," said Mikan as she dragged Natsume with her as she followed Serio/Persona.

"Shh.. Listen," said Natsume suddenly interested in what Persona was up to.

In the toilet...

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh," said Persona after he had dropped a big 'bomb' in the toilet.

"Darn it. There isn't any tissue here," he said not noticing the little hose at the side of the cubicle.

Outside, there was an explosion! Mikan and Natsume dived to the side as the window opposite the toilet was blown into pieces. They narrowly escaped being cut by the sharp shattered glass pieces of the window that came flying towards the toilet.

"That was a close one," said Mikan standing up.

"You alright, polka-dots?" asked Natsume standing up.

"I think so," said Mikan looking at her body to see if there were any cuts.

"NATSUME HYUUGA! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" said a booming voice.

"Hey, polka-dots get behind me," said Natsume and Mikan obeyed him.

"IF YOU DON'T COME WE'LL COME FOR YOU AND KILL ALL YOUR FRIENDS WHO GET IN THE WAY!" said the booming voice again. "Very well, Natsume. We will come to you, then," said a less booming voice but still quite loud.

In a split second, there were lots of wisp of smoke around Natsume and Mikan. From the smoke emerged figures wearing black cloaks.

"We've come for you, Natsume Hyuuga and you Mikan Sakura," said a man with silver hair wearing a mask.

"Get lost!" said Natsume raising his voice.

"Do you, an over-rated ten year old who somehow pleases the Dark Lord of the Sith think you can defeat all of us?" said Darth Tyranus mockingly at Natsume.

"Hn," was all Natsume said.

"I will capture you both and present you to my master," said Darth Tyranus starting up his alice.

Something odd was happening. Although Darth Tyranus said he would start up his alice, nothing happened. The others looked confused as they tried to start up their alice, but they still couldn't. Natsume on the other hand, knew exactly what was happening. Mikan looked slightly confused, but figured out what was happening. Her alice.

"Hey Darthy Boy," called Natsume mockingly to Darth Tyranus who looked up. He shouldn't have done that.

"Bye-bye," said Natsume as he unleashed nearly all of his power at the siths. He hit them with his blue fire whips. They were thrown back and were knocked unconscious. Suddenly another figure in a black hood floating above the ground.

"You are indeed powerful, young one. Even the girl as well," he said. He looked to the side and Mr. Narumi, Mr. Misaki, Misaki, Reo, Tsubasa and the rest of the gang came running to where Natsume, Mikan and the hooded man were.

"We shall meet again," he said as he slowly disappeared into smoke and was nowhere to be seen.

"What I miss?" said Persona as he came out of the bathroom wiping his face.

They just stared at him. He just stared back tilting his head a bit and they all fell anime style.

To be continued….

**There, it's done. Hope you all liked it and don't forget please review!**

**Till the next chapter, Bye! **


	4. The New Righthand Man

Hello! Chapter 4 is up. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The New Right-hand Man

After the incident the other day, the students went on with their usual everyday activities. Unfortunately for them, Darth Tyranus escaped.

"I still can't believe he could've escaped," said Mikan.

"Well, it's not surprising. He himself said that he would escape. He must have a powerful alice," said Hotaru while eating her 'food'.

"Oh well," said Mikan and then she sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Imagine Ernie as Darth Vader)

"Ernie, I'm going to promote you since Darth Tyranus failed me," said a hooded man.

"I am honoured to receive this promotion master," said Ernie.

"From now on, you will be known as Darth Vader," said the hooded man.

"Yes my master," said Darth Vader.

"Rise," said the hooded man. Ernie stood up. "Now Darth Vader do what must be done… PAPERWORK!" said the hooded man loudly.

"I hate this part of the job," said Ernie to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume was sitting on a tree branch leaning on to the tree reading his manga. He was enjoying the quite and peaceful life of reading mangas all day, but alas he knew it wouldn't last. Then came a brunnete running towards him.

"Natsume, would you go to Central Town with me?" said Mikan.

"What?" said Natsume.

"Mr. Jinno said I have to go with my partner," said Mikan.

"No," said Natsume turning to read his manga.

"Pleeeaaaase," pleaded Mikan going down to her knees.

"Not even if you beg me," said Natsume coldly.

Mikan started to cry. "Why do you want to go anyway?" asked Natsume.

"Huh? Oh, I have to buy Hotaru a Birthday present!" said Mikan.

"I see. Still no," said Natsume.

"I'll even buy you a present!" said Mikan getting desperate.

"…" Natsume ignored her.

"Ok then, I'll just have to tell the girls where you go to 'hang out'," said Mikan.

"Hm?" said Natsume.

"You know. I'll tell them you always go to this tree," said Mikan.

"How do you know I always go to _this _tree?" asked Natsume.

"Um..," Mikan wasn't quite sure now.

"How do you know I don't always go there," asked Natsume pointing to a random spot.

"Or there," he said pointing to another spot.

"Umm..," now she really doesn't know.

"Face it Polka-dots, you don't know where I always go to 'hang out'," said Natsume as he smirked.

Suddenly there was strong gust of wind. Natsume lost his balance and fell. He was bracing himself the hard ground, but instead he fell straight into Mikan's arms. (weird!)

"You okay," asked Mikan who was obviously concerned. She put him down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Natsume.

"So, I guess that you'll be going to Central Town with me then," asked Mikan.

"And why is that?" he asked while getting up.

"I saved your life. You owe me," said Mikan.

"Saved my life? Your exaggerating, I was just falling from a tree," said Natsume. He started to walk away.

"You owe me and that's final!" said Mikan as she followed him.

"Are you ever going to stop bugging me?" said an annoyed Natsume.

"Only when I get to go to Central Town!" said Mikan.

"(sighs) Fine," said Natsume.

"Yay!!" Mikan cheered.

So they went to Central Town. When they got there, Natsume wanted to sit under a tree and read his manga, but…

"I don't wanna go shopping alone!" yelled Mikan.

"Don't yell. You're so noisy," said Natsume.

"But-," Mikan started to cry.

"Fine," said Natsume and he got up.

"Good. Let's go find Hotaru a present," Mikan said as she pulled Natsume to the Central Town Gift shop.

"I wonder what she would like?" said Mikan as she browsed a section.

"You don't even know what to buy? How stupid," said Natsume mockingly.

"Hmmph. Not gonna listen to you," said Mikan. "AHA!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" said the startled Natsume.

"I found what I want to give Hotaru.

"A new camera, huh? Guess it suits her interests," said Natsume looking at the camera.

"I'm gonna go pay for it," said Mikan.

"Do you even have enough money?" asked Natsume.

"Yes I do!" said Mikan confidently.

"I mean for MY present," said Natsume grinning.

"Yours?" she asked.

"Yes, mine. You said you'd buy me one if I came," said Natsume.

"Oh yea," said Mikan dejectedly.

"That's why I'm paying for half of it," said Natsume taking out his money.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Because she'll expect a gift from me," said Natsume.

"Why would she?" asked Mikan.

"As payment for catching the guy who cut my hair," said Natsume as he paid. He then sat down on a chair in the store and read his manga. Mikan went to the counter.

"Well, here," she said giving him something when she came back. It was a keychain with a black cat and bell.

"What's this?" asked Natsume as he took the keychain.

"Your present.," said Mikan.

"Thanks," said Natsume admiring his gift. It was the first he received a gift from anybody at the academy.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Mikan.

"What!?" asked Natsume.

"You said 'thanks'," said Mikan. Natsume just fell anime style.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the academy..

Reo was walking around the academy thinking. "Hmm. This dump hasn't changed one bit," he said as he walked. His phone rang. He answered it.

"Boss! Someone is attacking headquarters," said Shido with a panicked voice.

"What!? Who?" Reo asked.

"I dunno. He said he's gonna take the clones and use them to attack the academy!" said Shido.

(Change scene to AAO headquarters level one)

A man walked to Shido. He used his alice and Shido screamed. Shido dropped his phone and fell to the floor. He was knocked unconscious.

(Change scene to Alice Academy)

"Shido! Shido! Shido!" Reo called his name but no one answered. Suddenly, he heard something.

"…(breath)….(breath)…(breath)..," Then the person hung up the phone.

To be continued…..

There all done. Hope you liked it. It was bit NxM, but I had to. I had a bit of writers block.

Till the next chapter, bye!

P.S. the breathing sound is similar to Darth Vader's breathing.


	5. The Attack of the Clones!

**Sorry for the very, very, very long wait. I was out on holiday so I couldn't continue. I changed the summarry because it's not a GA version of star wars. It has a bit of star wars in it. I'm just using the names. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Last chapter… **

Reo was walking around the academy thinking. "Hmm. This dump hasn't changed one bit," he said as he walked. His phone rang. He answered it.

"Boss! Someone is attacking headquarters," said Shido with a panicked voice.

"What!? Who?" aked the startled Reo

"I dunno. He said he's gonna take the clones and use them to attack the academy!" said Shido.

(Change scene to AAO headquarters level one)

A man walked to Shido. He used his alice and Shido screamed. Shido dropped his phone and fell to the floor. He was knocked unconscious.

(Change scene to Alice Academy)

"Shido! Shido! Shido!" Reo called his name but no one answered. Suddenly, he heard something.

**Chapter 5: Attack of the clones!**

The alice academy guard was having lunch in his guard house when he saw a man in a strange suit with an army behind him.

"Hey! Stop!" yelled the guard. Darth Vader lifted his right hand as if he was holding something. The guard rose up from the ground. Darth Vader tightened his grip and the guard started chocking. He tried to free his neck from Darth Vader's grasp but failed. When Darth Vader released him, the guard fainted. Just before he fainted, he said "What are you?" "Your worst nightmare," and then, the guard fainted.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is to easy," Darth Vader said while 'his' clones terrorized Central town. Everybody was running away screaming because the Natsume clones appeared to be more violent than the real one. The Mikan clones were nullifying the students' alice.

The Tsubasa clones were controlling the robotic shopkeepers and together they destroyed Central town.

"Students, we are under attack by the psychopathic clones. Everybody get to safety," said Mr. Jinno. Everybody ran to the buses that were used to evacuate the students.

After a few minutes…

"I guess that's everyone, drive," he said to the bus driver.

The buses behind it followed suit. They drove away. Little did they know, they forgot some people.

At Central town….

Mikan and Natsume were running away from the clones.

"What's going on?!" Mikan yelled.

"I don't know, just run!" Natsume yelled back.

They ran and ran until they reached a dead end. They turned back to see the clones surrounding them.

"You better surrender. You're how you say, trapped like a mouse," said Darth Vader smugly. Natsume just walked casually walked to him and burned his suit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY SUIT!!!!" and he jumped into the fountain. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," he said relieved. When he got out, he walked straight to Natsume. " You –bleeeeeeeeeeep-," he said to Natsume.

"Shut up. You're annoying," he said and threw a fire ball at Darth Vader. Darth Vader used telekinetic alice to turn back the fireball. Natsume was shocked to see his fireball change direction towards him.So shocked that he didn't move. He was bracing himself for his own fire. He waited. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Mikan in front of him. Her right hand was holding smoke.

"Aah!" she said holding her hand. Natsume realized that he used a lot of power in his fireball. Darth Vader was surprised but regained his composure.

"Impressive," he said while clapping.

"Mikan, are you okay?" said Natsume worryingly.

"I guess so," Mikan said still holding her hand. It was pretty bruised in the middle.

Darth Vader cleared his throat. "I said, Impressive," he said irritated that no one was listening.

"What?! Oh okay, you wanna fight? Come on then," said Natsume readying his alice.

"Natsume, don't-," Mikan started but was interrupted.

"Don't worry," he said and walked towards Vader.

He had a fireball in his hand which he turned into a sword. Darth Vader was holding his psychic sword. They fought. Natsume swung his sword at Vader who blocked it. The fought on and on. Their skills were a match with each other. Their swords were swinging at each other fast.

Mikan was tired of seeing them fight. She saw that Natsume was getting weaker by using his alice to much. She used her alice to separate them. Both of them fell to the ground. "Stop fighting!" she shouted.

Natsume looked at her with his eyes wide open. Vader on the other hand used his alice against the off-guard Natsume.

"You should never let your guard down, boy," Vader said smugly.

"Let him go!" Mikan cried.

"Shut up, girl," said Vader and he threw her away using his alice.

"Why you!" said Natsume angrily, but was powerless to stop him as he was trying to break free.

"Yes.. I can feel your anger. It is strong inside you," said Vader thoughtfully. "To bad you won't have the chance to display your anger towards me," said Vader as Natsume started to choke.

"STOP IT!" Mikan yelled. Her alice was so powerful at that point it pushed Vader to the wall. Natsume fell to the ground. He was unconscious.

"Natsume? Natsume!" Mikan cried as she ran towards him. She leaned down to see if he was okay. She checked if he was breathing. "Thank god he is," said Mikan who was relieved.

She didn't notice a certain Darth Vader get up and walked towards her with his fist clenched. The situation did not look good. He was by the look of things furious.

"I am not finished yet," he said. Mikan looked back worriedly. She was out of ideas on how to stop this guy. "He's too powerful. Even Natsume couldn't stop him," she thought looking back at the unconscious boy.

"I will end this," he said. He used his alice to make another psychic sword.

Just as he was about to swing his sword, There was an explosion behind him. He turned around to see a UFO. She saw Hotaru operating the UFO. "UFO!" cried Mikan pointing at the ship..

"Clones, attack!" shouted Vader. The Natsume clones started throwing fireballs at Hotaru's flying saucer. She expertly maneuvered her flying saucer thing to avoid the oncoming fireballs. Hotaru dropped a bomb which let out a strange purple gas when it landed on the ground. The clones slowly started to melt.

"Knew I should have grabbed the cloner," Vader mumbled to himself.

"Yay Hotaru!" cheered Mikan as her best friend saved her behind once again.

"Invention 867: The stupid smoke. Will make stupid people go to sleep and has weird effect on the Mikan clones. Maybe they're just stupid," said Hotaru explaining her invention.

"Darn you, Hotaruu," Mikan uttered as she fell next to Natsume and fell into a deep slumber.

Vader was going to run until… "Hold it, buddy," said a hooded man who skillfully caught Vader's shoulder. The voice was very deep.

"Let me go," Vader said threateningly.

"No," said the man.

"Why is that," Vader sneered.

"Because… Meesa Jar Jar Binks!" Vader fainted.


End file.
